IT WILL BE BETTER NOW DIE
2019 September 14th Saturday: Dan and humdinger had talked to Ryder about the secretly planned ambush and Ryder believes that there's no hope or chance of surviving and after an argument with Marshall and Chase Ryder finally believes them as they make a plan. They setup in the streets of Adventure Bay and get ready to attack and takedown, stop the secret ambushers from killing or murdering anyone. Marshall and Chase takestheir group to the train station while Ryders' group goes down to the last buildings and setu p there and trained and prepared them for the attack. They were then all ready as the trucks arrived with armed heily guards and agents blocking the streets and taking their M48s out and smiled Evily with a killing spree to kill Marshall and the rest of the paw patrol. The agents and guards were all s etup in the hioebut andonedon buildings with snipers loaded as they agents walked up to the pups Chase came toward them as Marshall went behind the agents. Chase: You shouldn't be carrying guns and weapons around here that's dangerous Agent 1: We are professionals we know what we're doing and we pay close attention to everything including eliminating the Paw Patrol Chase: oh, well not exactly everything Marshall was right behind the agents and put his heated paws on 1 of the agents and it burned Agent 2: AHHH WTF WTF ! Agent 1: what the hell did u do to him Chase: well Marshall heated him up and burned him with his paws The agents then took out the M48s and pointed them toward Chase and Marshall Agent 3: you will listen to us now or else... Marshall had already dragged Agent 2 down on the ground While Agent 1 fired gunshots at Chase but he dodged them because he had his mighty pup outfit on and so did the rest of the pups, and he took down Agent 1 by the legs and brought him down as Marshall leaped on Agent 2 and put him on the ground, both guards were freaked out Chase: NO u listen to us you are to get in that apartment and stay quiet you understand Agent 1,2: yes we understand Marshall: Btw don't come out unless we tell u to The 2 Agents agreed and hid in the apartment and stayed silent for the day and laid their weapons to the floor Marshall: now we take care of the rest Chase excately we take the rest of them down Marshall: ok im ready let's do this They face the ultimate army already battling down the streets with defenders, and being shot up and blood all on the roads and dead bodies too the defenders were losing and the leader ordered a retreat Captain John: FALL BACK FALL BACK RETREAT THE ENEMEY LINES ARE TOO CLOSE FALL BACK TROOPS! The troops and pups did as what they were ordered and put their guns down and hold their hands in the air Commander Daniel: Alright put your hands up high and don't move it looks like I win Capt John and I declare this land UNDER MY LAW ITS MINE NOW Dan: Or so you think it's yours Daniel Commander Daniel turns around and sees his men shooting at the bridge but with no success being shot dead on the ground and then sees a Black Armored Chevy Suburban driving on the roads killing the troops Daniel: YOU, he grabs his pump machine gun and starts shooting the suburban but with no luck, the chevy suburban hits the brakes and Dan and Humdinger jump out from the truck with M16's Dan points the M16 to com. Daniel: Its over Daniel you have failed Daniel gets very angry by this and runs over to the paw patrol and grabs Skye and Chase and holds the knife to their necks: If you come any closer I will chop your friends heads off dont test me Dan: Put the knife down Daniel its over Daniel: NO Dan: Put it down now Daniel: NOO he says as Dan punches his chest and aims the desert eagle at him Dan: theres no escape for u Daniel pulls out his gun and shoots humdinger in the side and trys to run away but Marshall and Chase took him down and stopped him and Chase arrested him for good while Dan gets humdinger to the Urgent Care later on Humdinger survives but with a scar on his side were he was shot and Dan and him and the Paw Patrol went to the highest cliff where Dan looked at the sky and as he looked he let the knife fall down Dan: " For all these years I've been wanting to kill myself thinking it was the right thing to do and I thought I was always to blame so I tried to end my life, but now I know that ending my life by committing suicide is not going to help at all but what will help is staying close to friends and never walking in death again as long as I live and as long as stand my dying days that were from this knife of death are now finally over forever " The others cheer in the background as Dan drops the knife down the cliff and into the woods far away and he looks back as Chase and Marshall come up to him and so does Humdinger and they also look at the sky from the cliff Marshall: You did the right thing Dan Humdinger: I agree you made your choice Dan: yes I did didnt I Chase: Of course you did and you made the better decision As they all look over the cliff at a sky full of beauty and color they will always remember these words Tommorow is a new beginning the end next article is in new series and Season 2 Category:Paw Patrol Category:Dan and humdinger Category:Blood and yes goee wo Category:Brave Brothers Marshall and Chase Category:Suicide Category:Knife and pistol Category:Secret ambushers Category:M48s and snipers Category:Eric the heroic pup recruit Category:Caption John Category:Commander Daniel Category:Agents and troops Category:2017 bulletproof Chevy Suburban humdingers Category:2019 Metallic Sliver Audi q5 convertible Dans